The invention relates to a product stocking device for placing a plurality of packaged products on a display hanger in a substantially single motion.
It is well known to display products using a variety of packages, including bags, blister packs, cards, display containers, or the like. Such packages typically have an aperture adjacent the top of each package such that the packages may hang from hangers or hooks that extend from a display wall.
Conventionally, to display the packages, a stocker picks up single packages from a box (or other container holding a multiplicity of packages) and mounts each package individually onto the hanger or hook. Alternatively, a stocker takes a plurality of packages and aligns the mounting apertures by hand and in turn mounts the plurality of packages onto a hanger. The conventional process of mounting the packages onto the hangers or hooks is a tedious and time consuming task that involves exceedingly repetitive work for the stocker. Such tedious repetitive work increases costs for the store and also increases the chances of damage to the product or the product packaging if the package is dropped or otherwise mishandled while being placed onto the hangers or hooks.
It is known in the art to insert a common twist tie or plastic loop through the apertures of a plurality of packages. The twist tie causes general coaxial alignment of the bag apertures. A twist tie, however, has the disadvantage of being difficult to manually disengage from the plurality of bags without the use of a suitable tool, such as a pair of scissors. Also, a twist tie requires substantial time to insert through a plurality of bags. Further, a twist tie does not have an area providing for easy grasping by a stocker. It is also known that a rubber band can be placed around the plurality of packages held together by a twist tie to assist in product alignment.
Thus, there is a need and desire for a device that improves the efficiency of handling a multiplicity of packages to be mounted onto hangers or hooks. There is also a need and desire for an efficient method of organizing a plurality of packages for storage, shipment, or sales display. Further, there is a need and desire for a device which keeps a plurality of packages together so that the plurality of packages can be easily mounted onto hangers or hooks in a substantially single motion. Further still, there is a need and desire for a device that holds together a plurality of packages that can be easily manufactured, with little expense, and that can be easily packaged along with the plurality of packages in a case or box.
The present invention relates to a stocking device for holding a plurality of packages, each package having an aperture. The stocking device includes a base and a shaft extending from the base and including a bump intermediate the ends of the shaft.
The present invention also relates to a method of organizing a plurality of packages, each package having an aperture. The method includes providing a stocking device including a base, a shaft extending from the base, and a bump intermediate the ends of the shaft, positioning the aperture of one or more packages near the end of the shaft remote from the base, and sliding the packages over the bump toward the base.
The present invention further relates to a method of stocking a plurality of packages, each package having an aperture. The method includes coupling a stocking device to a hanger or hook, the stocking device including a base, a shaft extending from the base and having a bump intermediate the ends of the shaft, and a plurality of packages being slidably disposed on the shaft between the base and the bump, and sliding packages onto the hanger or hook.